<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Pokemon Are Beautiful by Salem_V</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220591">All Pokemon Are Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V'>Salem_V</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon Coordinator Natsu Dragneel, Pokemon Trainer Gray Fullbuster, Teenage Dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natsu was 9 he started to become more and more interested in pokemon coordinators. Since he was young he had loved watching the performances. He watched many episodes with Haunter and Sableye sitting next to him also a little interested. As he got older he only became more interested in coordinating; something Natsu had noticed was that not many coordinators performed with a ghost or dark-type pokemon. This only fueled Natsu though, he would show the world that all pokemon were beautiful, and that dark and ghost-type pokemon weren’t bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Vague Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have finally turned this idea into fanfic! Or at least the beginning of one, I have finally written the prologue!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pokemon AU: The story will be told from Natsu’s perspective.</p><p>Gray wants to be the best trainer. Competes in leagues and all that jazz. </p><p>Pokemon:<br/>
Glaceon<br/>
Vulpix (Alolan one)<br/>
Pidegetto<br/>
Squirtle</p><p>Explanation:<br/>
He got Squirtle as his starter.<br/>
Vulpix was a gift from his father, who went to Alola for a reason. And then caught the others.<br/>
{If y’all got suggestions I’d love to know}<br/>
Pidgeotto he captured by himself.<br/>
Glaceon he also captured. </p><p>Gray’s story is a classic story. At 13, he got his first pokemon -Squirtle-. Then he was allowed to begin his journey.<br/>
Natsu: He wants to be a pokemon coordinator. </p><p>Pokemon:<br/>
Espeon<br/>
Gengar<br/>
Sableye</p><p>Explanation:<br/>
When Natsu turned 10, he got Eevee as a gift from Zeref. Then later Eevee evolved into Espeon. </p><p>He knew Gengar back when he was a Haunter. And when he turned 10, he added Haunter to his team. </p><p>Sableye, because I low-key really like Sableye.</p><p>-An idea my sister said that since Espeon is physic it can use telepathy and maybe talk to the trainer? Idk, I was just gonna have a Pikachu and Ash/Satoshi kinda deal. Any thoughts?</p><p>It would be kinda funny if it could happen, just some kid talking to himself while his Espeon chills next to him.-</p><p> </p><p>Backstory:</p><p>He lives with his brother, Zeref, who isn’t an asshole. Zeref is a gym leader, a dark-type gym leader, and because of this, Natsu knows a lot about Dark-types. </p><p>From early on Natsu wanted to be a coordinator, but never thought he’d get the chance. Enter Gray. Also, “ALL POKEMON ARE BEAUTIFUL.” In their own special way. </p><p>~<br/>Well, this is the foundation I used to create this fanfic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is some backstory on all of the Characters! Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. It is I, after some time, I finally am starting this story off. I cannot promise frequent updates, but I can promise I will try my best to update. </p><p>Disclaimer: The main focus will be on Natsu and Gray, mostly Natsu as the story will be told primarily from his perspective. The other characters will still get some character development!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Natsu was small, he has had a love for dark-type pokemon. He still remembered the first wild pokemon he had met, back when the two had just moved into a new town and new house. Zeref was finally becoming a gym leader, something he had worked for for a long time. Zeref had mentioned briefly that when he was gone he wanted Natsu to take over. </p><p>Even before Natsu was old enough to have a pokemon, Zeref was teaching him about battles, type advantages, pokemon health, and aid. He learned that most kids got either water, fire, or earth pokemon to start their journeys off. But Zeref, for his 10th birthday, got him an Eevee egg. Now, this was not his first pokemon. Officially it was, but before that, there were other pokemon he was close with. </p><p>Starting off with Haunter; when the two of them moved into the house in Fiore, Natsu was 6, Natsu immediately went to go explore the house. It was in one of the more worn down rooms that Natsu found a Haunter. Over the course of many weeks, the ghost-type pokemon and he had grown closer. </p><p>After Haunter there was Sableye. Natsu had always been a sympathetic kid, his heart ached when people would run away from dark or ghost-type pokemon. It wasn’t like they were evil, some were not so good, but that was the same for all pokemon! And it was the same for humans too! Natsu didn’t get why one Gengar playing mean pranks meant all Gengar were bad. </p><p>Back to Sableye, he found Sableye when he was 8. Sableye was ditched, he would later learn, the kids treated the pokemon like a monster. It took some time before Sableye finally warmed up to him, it didn’t take too long for Haunter or Sableye to become friends thankfully. </p><p>When Natsu was 9 he started to become more and more interested in pokemon coordinators. Since he was young he had loved watching the performances. He watched many episodes with Haunter and Sableye sitting next to him also a little interested. As he got older he only became more interested in coordinating; something Natsu had noticed was that not many coordinators performed with a ghost or dark-type pokemon. This only fueled Natsu though, he would show the world that all pokemon were beautiful, and that dark and ghost-type pokemon weren’t bad.</p><p>~<br/>Gray didn’t move around a lot, he stayed in his little town. He never strayed too far from his home, he didn’t see a reason to just yet. He started later than most kids did, when he was 13, he got his starter, Squirtle. The next pokemon he caught was a Pidgey that he caught when a couple of months after he got Squirtle. After Pidgey, as an apology for missing his 14th birthday, his father brought him back an Alolan Vulpix egg. After Vulpix, he captured an Eevee when he was 14 which was evolved into a Glaceon a year later. </p><p>His dream had always been to be the best pokemon trainer, he watched many battles when he was younger. Gray wanted to travel around meeting new pokemon, battling with other trainers and gym leaders. He wanted to compete in a league, he wanted to win.</p><p>When he was 16 he received the news that his mother was going to let him actually start his pokemon journey. He was finally going to Fiore. </p><p>~<br/>Lucy didn’t have the best relationship with her father after her mother died. Her father changed, he didn’t want to see Lucy. It was like seeing her made him furious. He glared as though she killed her mother.</p><p>When she was 10, she got her first pokemon, when she was 15 she left the mansion. Her father couldn’t stop her even if he wanted to, it had been one of her mother’s wishes that she goes out on a journey. She had a long line of Pokemon researchers and coordinators, but personally, Lucy couldn’t care less about Pokemon. </p><p>She just wanted out of that stuffy mansion, it turns out her father felt the same way. Since he didn’t even so much as say goodbye to her. Lucy traveled, met a good friend named Erza. </p><p>She learned, Erza was a pokemon researcher. She had always had a passion for learning about the many types of Pokemon. Erza was skilled in battles for a pokemon researcher. Her passion stemmed from her mother, who was a well-known pokemon researcher. </p><p>After Erza, Lucy met with a blue-haired girl named Wendy, who shared a passion for traveling. She hadn’t quite decided what she wanted to do just yet, she couldn’t decide if she wanted to be a coordinator or a connoisseur. She traveled with her Meowstic, she had named Carla. Carla never went back to her Pokeball. Preferring to instead be near Wendy at all times.</p><p>The three of them traveled until the two met up with Gray at a pokemon center, Erza, Gray, and Lucy were all 16, while Wendy was 14. The three would learn Gray wanted to be a pokemon trainer, it didn’t take long for the group to add another member. </p><p>Now, the four of them were heading to one of the busiest towns in Fiore, most commonly known for the dark gym located near the outskirts. Due to convenience, Gray decided to challenge that gym first. </p><p>And so, the four of them headed to the town.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! If you have read the very first chapter, you will see the bare backbones and some vague ideas that I had going into this. Nothing has changed too much, but Natsu will be getting another pokemon later. Feel free to guess in the comments, hint: it is a ghost/fairy pokemon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey, Zeref.” His older brother looked up and immediately set the book down seeing it was serious. </p><p>“Natsu, is everything okay?” Natsu took a deep breath and contemplated before coming out and saying it. </p><p>“I don’t wanna be a gym leader.” Zeref blinked then slowly nodded. </p><p>“I know that.” Zeref chuckled at Natsu’s face, “Do you think I didn’t notice how often you would watch those pokemon coordinators? And made up little routines.” Natsu flushed a bright red embarrassed. “Yes, I do pay attention Natsu.” </p><p>“ANYWAY! Zeref, I understand if you say no,” A red flag was set off in Zeref’s mind, “But, I was wondering if I could start my journey?” Zeref closed his eyes and sighed. </p><p>“I knew this day was going to come.” Zeref stood up and brought Natsu in for a hug, “I want you to be happy, and I want you to be safe. So, if you can promise me you won’t act like a fool, then you can go.” Natsu was very surprised at how quickly Zeref agreed. “I have been thinking about this since you first turned 10. It was just a matter of when you decided to come to me.” </p><p>Natsu nodded and wrapped his arms around his older brother, “Thank you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, guys! The official first chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu tiredly blinked his eyes open groaning when he felt Sableye flop on top of him. “Sable, you know I love you, but what now?”<br/>
Sableye or ‘Sable’ pointed at the alarm clock that had fallen to the floor at some point in the night. Natsu yelped when he checked the time, “Ah! Why didn’t you tell me it was 9?!” Natsu gently set Sable to the side before rushing to the bathroom. </p><p>By this point, Espeon and Gengar had woken up and were now helping to make the bed, which was fixing the comforter. Natsu emerged from the bathroom brushing his hair, “Thanks Gar and Happy!” The two smiled at the pinkette. </p><p>“Natsu! I made breakfast! If you don’t get up now it’ll get cold- oh, you’re already up.” Zeref said having the gall to sound surprised when he saw Natsu already awake. </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?!” Natsu exclaimed pointing the brush accusingly at his older brother. </p><p>Zeref waved his hand not affected by his younger brother’s screeching, “It is not every day that my dear younger brother is already awake with his bed made.” </p><p>“Just because I usually stay in my room for some time after I wake up doesn’t mean I don’t wake up at a decent time!” Zeref shook his head at his brother. </p><p>“Nope. Didn’t see it, didn’t happen.” Natsu gritted his teeth as he felt his level of aggravation grow, Zeref smiled seeming satisfied with himself, “Did you know your cheeks grow pink when you’re aggravated?” </p><p>“Wha- They do not!” Natsu screeched then looked over to his pokemon who nodded while laughing. With a blank face, Natsu stared at who he thought were his friends, “I thought we were friends.” </p><p>Zeref placed a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder, “It’s okay, at least you don’t tear up when you get mad.” Natsu glared at his older brother who had a smile across his face, “Oh, wait, you do.” That was the last straw. </p><p>Zeref laughed as his younger brother shoved him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. Natsu sighed and walked two steps away from the door, “Does this mean you don’t want your pieces of bacon?” Natsu whipped around and flung the door open. </p><p>“If you touch my bacon I’m never talking to you again!” Zeref chuckled, knowing that only meant Natsu wouldn’t be talking to him for a couple of months. </p><p>Moments later Natsu was bursting into the kitchen, his pokemon, Gar, Sable, and Happy as he called them, trailing behind him. “So, what are your plans for today?” Natsu hummed while he contemplated. </p><p>“I’m not sure, I think I’m gonna go on a walk through town.” Sable perked up and lightly tapped Natsu’s arm to get his attention. Natsu hummed and looked over to his friend, Sable pointed at his sunglasses. “You wanna get a new pair of sunglasses?” Sable nodded excitedly.</p><p>“I am going to assume that you will not be stopping at just sunglasses.” Natsu pouted at his older brother. “Don’t give me that look, I know how you get when it comes to shopping for your pokemon.” </p><p>“I do not!” Zeref raised an eyebrow. “That was one time, and the monocle looked so good with the top hat that I had to get it.” </p><p>“I asked you to go pick up the badges I had ordered, and you came back with the badges and accessories.” Natsu shoveled more food into his mouth so he didn’t have to say anything.<br/>
-<br/>
Some time back, Zeref was beginning to run low on gym badges, so he ordered some more. The badges would be shipped to the nearest pokemon center and the gym leader or someone involved with the gym could pick them up and sign for them. </p><p>It was when Natsu was on his way to go pick up the badges like he had done many times when Sable had noticed a pair of sunglasses. Sable, who was in his friend’s arms at the time, tapped the pinkette’s face and pointed to the sunglasses. </p><p>Without hesitation, the pinkette entered the store and got the sunglasses, when something caught Gar’s eye. Gently picking up the top hat he placed it on his head. Natsu turned and felt his heart melt, Sable added a monocle, while Happy placed a cane in front of Gar. </p><p>Unable to stop himself, Natsu ended up buying a cane, a monocle, and a top hat for Gar. A pair of sunglasses for Sable, and a bow with fish on it for Happy. Zeref sighed when he saw the shopping bags. </p><p>Natsu smiled nervously and set the badges down, “Wanna see what I got them?” Zeref couldn’t help but smile as Natsu and his pokemon excitedly showed him what they got.<br/>
-<br/>
“Anyway, let me know before you leave, alright?” Zeref said while setting his now washed dish to dry. Natsu nodded and let Gar have the last half of his toast. He pretended not to notice Sable stealing his juice. Natsu set his plate aside letting Happy get on the counter and lick the remaining egg yolk. </p><p>“I swear, you guys act like I am starving y’all.” Sable set the glass down and flopped onto the pinkette’s lap with a smile. Natsu gently patted the pokemon’s head before getting up to wash the remaining dirty dishes in the kitchen. </p><p>~<br/>
It was almost 11 when the group had made it to Fiore, well one of the towns in Fiore. As it turns out, Fiore is a collection of towns, it’s kind of like a county in a way. At least, that was the best way Gray could describe it. When the four of them had got into the town, Gray wanted to go find the gym. While the girls wanted to try a strawberry themed cafe, that made the best strawberry themed desserts in all the land. Gray didn’t care much for sweets, so the group came up with an idea. </p><p>They would split up, then meet back up at the pokemon center at 4 pm, unless one of them texted to meet up sooner. Saying that would give them enough time to eat, and look at stores. Gray agreed and the two went their different ways. The only problem was, Gray, sucked at reading maps. He must have spun this map so many times trying to make sense of it. </p><p>“Argh! Why doesn’t this map make any damn sense?!” He felt his Glaceon gently brush his head against his leg.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Gray yelped and brought the map down to see a pink-haired teen holding a pokemon that he hadn’t seen before. </p><p>“What pokemon is that?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. The teen blinked before smiling, and twisting the pokemon in his arms so that Gray could see the front of the pokemon. </p><p>“This is Sableye, I call him Sable though!” The Sableye, which was named Sable according to the pinkette, looked him up and down before turning and burrowing back into the other teen’s chest. </p><p>“I don’t think he likes me,” Gray said with a small frown pointing at Sable. The pinkette looked down and chuckled somewhat fondly.</p><p>“Oh, Sable does this all the time. Whether he’s angry, sad, or Happy. Don’t worry. Anyway, you never answered my question, is everything okay? You seemed pretty mad at that map.” Gray flushed in embarrassment. </p><p>“I am not the best at reading maps…” The pinkette giggled and Gray felt his cheeks heat up for a different reason. </p><p>“Well, maybe I can help, where are you trying to go?” Gray’s brain froze for a moment when the pinkette tilted his head, his hair falling to the side. </p><p>“Uhm, I’m trying to find the gym that’s in this town.” Natsu perked up at that, his eyes widening the littlest bit. </p><p>“Oh! I can definitely help you then, so how many gym badges do you have?” Natsu asked as he began leading the way. Gray noticed three things, the pinkette also had an Espeon and a Gengar. And that the pinkette had a cute butt. </p><p>Once Gray’s mind registered the question, “Oh, this will be my first gym.” He had no idea why the pinkette and his pokemon, minus Sable who still had his face pressed into the pinkette’s hoodie, gave him a confused look. “What?” </p><p>The pinkette blinked at him, “You’re not from around here, are you?” Gray furrowed his brows, a little confused. “You need at least 3 gym badges to challenge him.” Gray froze then deflated. </p><p>“Really?” He asked, groaning and running his fingers through his hair when the teen nodded sadly. </p><p>“I’m really sorry.” Gray waved him off. </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” The pinkette still looked guilty and shuffled from one foot to another, while his Gengar gently patted his leg, and his Espeon headbutted his leg. </p><p>As if remembering something, “There’s a town, not too far from here with a gym! It takes about two hours to travel there, I’d say 3 hours on foot. The gym leader uses fairy type pokemon!”  Gray felt a little bit better, “Plus! There are still some really cool sites to see here!” </p><p>Gray nodded, then realized, “Oh! I never got your name! My name’s Gray!” </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Gray! My name is Natsu!” The two introduced their pokemon to each other. </p><p>“This is Gar, Happy, and as you met earlier, Sable!” All of the pinkette’s pokemon were friendly, and wearing little accessories. Sable had pulled out sunglasses from the pinkette’s hoodie pocket and was now sitting on his shoulders. Gar had a tiny tie around his neck, and Happy had a ribbon with small fishes printed on it like a collar. </p><p>Gray then introduced his pokemon, “I don’t have any nicknames for my pokemon, I didn’t eleven know people nicknamed their pokemon until a little bit ago.” Gray laughed nervously, “Nor do they have any fancy accessories.” Natsu smiled brightly at his pokemon. </p><p>“That’s okay, to each their own.” The two walked through town, Gray learned that Natsu doesn’t like storing his pokemon in their pokeballs, and nor do they like being in their pokeballs. </p><p>The two grabbed lunch together, Gray was surprised with how close Natsu and his pokemon were. “So, how many gym badges do you have?” Natsu looked up from his ice cream and shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t have any.” Gray was a little taken back. </p><p>“Oh, sorry, I just assumed, since you knew about the gym and stuff.” Natsu smiled and waved his hand. </p><p>“It’s okay, I actually want to be a pokemon coordinator!” Natsu exclaimed a bright smile on his face, his pokemon also getting a little excited nodding their heads. </p><p>“That’s cool! I’m sure you’ll do great!” Then an idea struck him, “Hey! Why don’t you travel with me and my group?” Natsu choked on his ice cream. “My group and I haven’t been together for too long, so I’m sure they won’t mind another member!”</p><p>Natsu seemed a little nervous and sad, “I’d love to join your group and travel with them from what I’ve heard about them, but I don’t know if I can…” Gray felt a little confused, then realized. </p><p>“Strict parents?” Natsu nodded with a shrug. </p><p>“You could say that.” The two finished their dessert and paid before leaving. They made a few more stops before Natsu was showing him to the pokemon center. </p><p>“Well, this is it! It’s been fun chatting with you Gray. I guess I’ll be going now.” Gray frowned and grabbed Natsu’s wrist when he was about to leave. </p><p>“Hey, tomorrow let’s meet back up again. Near the fountain where you first approached me. At noon, I can introduce you to my group.” Gray smiled when Natsu nodded. “Great! I’ll see you then.” The two went their separate ways, if the girls noticed Gray looking happier than usual, they didn’t mention it.</p><p>Natsu, on the other hand, was in a little bit of a daze. He looked a little insane to the people around him when he blurted out to Happy, who had been teasing him. “I do not have a crush!” </p><p>When he got home he immediately was greeted with a Zeref, “I had no idea walks could take so long.” </p><p>Natsu blushed a little, “I met someone.” Zeref raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Silently demanding to know everything about them, “His name is Gray, he’s my age, he got lost and was trying to find your gym. But, it turns out he didn’t have enough gym badges, so we got food and walked around together.” </p><p>Zeref nodded satisfied with the answer he got. “Well, next time, at least send a text to let me know that you’re going to be out later than usual. I was expecting you to be gone for 2 hours maximum. Do you have any idea how worried I was when it was 3 and you still weren’t home?” Natsu felt a little guilty for making his brother worry. </p><p>“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Zeref shook his head. </p><p>“I just want to make sure you’re safe.” </p><p>The two ate dinner, and Natsu took his shower. His mind constantly going back to Gray. Sighing he thought about his words while laying in bed with the TV playing some movie that Natsu wasn’t paying attention to. His pokemon were watching it while laying against him. </p><p>What would it be like to travel? It would be fun, wouldn’t it? He’d miss his brother dearly, of course. But, he’d actually be chasing his dreams. He slowly sat up from his bed and was going to talk to his brother. He shook his head at them when they got up to follow. </p><p>“It’s okay, I just want to talk to Zeref, for a moment.” He made his way to where his brother was sitting and reading. </p><p>“Hey, Zeref.” His older brother looked up and immediately set the book down seeing it was serious. </p><p>“Natsu, is everything okay?” Natsu took a deep breath and contemplated before coming out and saying it. </p><p>“I don’t wanna be a gym leader.” Zeref blinked then slowly nodded. </p><p>“I know that.” Zeref chuckled at Natsu’s face, “Do you think I didn’t notice how often you would watch those pokemon coordinators? And made up little routines.” Natsu flushed a bright red embarrassed. “Yes, I do pay attention Natsu.” </p><p>“ANYWAY! Zeref, I understand if you say no,” A red flag was set off in Zeref’s mind, “But, I was wondering if I could start my journey?” Zeref closed his eyes and sighed. </p><p>“I knew this day was going to come.” Zeref stood up and brought Natsu in for a hug, “I want you to be happy, and I want you to be safe. So, if you can promise me you won’t act like a fool, then you can go.” Natsu was very surprised at how quickly Zeref agreed. “I have been thinking about this since you first turned 10. It was just a matter of when you decided to come to me.” </p><p>Natsu nodded and wrapped his arms around his older brother, “Thank you.” </p><p>~<br/>
The next day Natsu packed his travel bag with the help of Zeref. He most definitely did not tear up when it was time to say goodbye, it was definitely only Zeref who shed any tears.</p><p>When Natsu met up with Gray, he noticed three other girls. “Natsu!” The dark-haired teen greeted. “Guys, meet Natsu! Natsu, this is Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and her Meowstic named Carla. Oh, and this is Gar, Sable, and Happy!” </p><p>The group was nice, “So, yesterday Gray invited me to travel with you guys, is it really okay?” </p><p>The girls smiled brightly. “Of course! We’ve heard all about you from Gray!” Gray huffed as his cheeks gained a pink tint from Wendy’s words. </p><p>Gray smiled brightly at him, “They said yes?” Natsu smiled big and wide with an excited nod. </p><p>And so, the group began the trek to the next town, where Gray would challenge the gym leader. And hopefully, earn his first badge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone! A quick little reminder of everyone's pokemon!<br/>Natsu: <br/>Gengar! Who will be referred to as Gar<br/>Sableye! Who will be referred to as Sable <br/>Espeon! Who will be referred to as Happy</p><p>Gray: <br/>Wartortle<br/>Pidgetto<br/>Alolan Vulpix<br/>Glaceon</p><p>Wendy: <br/>Meowstic! Who will be referred to as Carla</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group had been walking for some time now, idly chatting about random things that popped up. The two were taking a break, enjoying a lovely picnic as per Erza’s request. (Ahem, demand)</p><p>“So, Natsu, tell us about yourself.” Natsu felt his heart stop, anxiously clearing his throat he looked towards Lucy who was wearing a kind smile awaiting an answer. </p><p>“Uh, well…” Fuck, he was stumbling again. He felt Gar press himself closer in an attempt to comfort him, gently patting him on the head, he started again, “Well, my name is Natsu, I’m 15, and I really like dark and ghost type pokemon.” </p><p>Erza hummed with a smile, finishing her sandwich before joining the conversation, “Interesting, are you going to challenge the gym leader as well?”</p><p>Natsu quickly shook his head at Erza’s question, chewing and swallowing the second to last bite of the sandwich and giving the last bite to Gar, “No, I uh actually wanna be a pokemon coordinator.” </p><p>“With all dark-type pokemon?” Wendy questioned, also deciding to join the conversation. Natsu stared at her for a brief moment, annoyance sparked within him, “Ah, that sounded rude, I’ve just never seen a contestant with all dark-type pokemon, so I was just wondering…” and the annoyance immediately vanished. </p><p>“Oh, well no it won’t be all dark-type pokemon, since Espeon is a psychic-type.” Wendy smiled and nodded, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth. </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you like dark-type pokemon so much? I always found them creepy, uh no offense…” Lucy added the last little bit when Sable turned around from where his head had been, once again, buried into his friend’s chest. </p><p>“Well, growing up I was around dark-type pokemon a lot. When I had moved I met Gar, who at the time was a Haunter, and we became fast friends. Then I met Sable and we became fast friends, this was a couple of years before I turned 10. But, after I did I asked if they wanted to be my pokemon, and they agreed.” Natsu then proceeded to squeeze both of them in a hug. “I don’t know what I would have done without them!” </p><p>The girls chuckled and smiled softly at the three of them. Happy, feeling left out, jumped onto Natsu’s lap, shoving his way into the hug. “Oh? Finally done eating your fish?”</p><p>The group turned their heads towards Gray who was returning from the nearby lake and still soaking wet. “That lake was so cold, and it didn’t help that Glaceon tried to freeze it to ice skate. While I was in it. Then, Wartortle got my towel soaking wet.” Gray hung the towel over a tree branch to let it dry. </p><p>Just when Natsu opened his mouth to inquire about the now wet clothes since he didn’t get to dry his body off when Gray started stripping out of those. Natsu’s face flushed a bright red, at the other who was unfazed at the fact that he was stripping to his boxers.</p><p>Carla huffed and had her paws placed over Wendy’s eyes the moment she reached her. Natsu quickly composed himself and looked down, focusing on braiding some ribbons together. At the sound of Gray plopping next to him, Natsu looked over, for some reason still getting shocked when Gray was only wearing boxers and eating his sandwiches. </p><p>After the clothes had finally dried, the group continued on their journey. After another hour the group had finally arrived at the town. Gray eagerly ran to the nearest map, checking for the directions to get to the gym. Clearly forgetting that Natsu knew how to get there. </p><p>“Uh, Gray?” Natsu called gently, lightly poking at Gray who blindly batted his fingers away. </p><p>“Sh, not now, I am concentrating on this map.” Natsu rolled his eyes, it wasn’t even an updated map.</p><p>“Gray, I know how to get to the gym.” Gray’s eyes, which had been scanning the map, quickly darted over to Natsu. </p><p>Natsu “Well, why didn’t you say anything?!” squeezed Gar tighter in his arms, Sable deciding to rest on his shoulders, his eye twitching in irritation. </p><p>“I did. Multiple times. But, you were too busy running on all fours to a map that has gone years without being updated.” </p><p>Gray let out a burst of nervous laughter, rubbing the back of his head. “Oops. My bad.” </p><p>Erza loudly cleared her throat, stepping between the two. Lucy and Wendy had been content to just watch without stepping in. Both were slightly sad that they wouldn’t get to see what would have happened without Erza stepping in. </p><p>Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he smiled once more and began leading the group to the gym. He was forgetting something, it was there in the back of his mind just out of reach. Biting his lip he went through his mind like it was a Rolodex. </p><p>It was only when the group was approaching the gym that Natsu remembered. Natsu’s eyes held a blank stare at the door, his smile becoming less cheerful. Maybe today would be the exception? </p><p>It wasn’t. </p><p>When the group reached the door, Gray gaped at the sign. “Closed?! What do you mean it’s closed?!” </p><p>Natsu coughed into his fist, not a real cough, “Yeah, it turns out, the gym leader had left to take a small break and spend time with her family…” </p><p>Gray let out a depressed moan and sunk to the ground, “I’ll never get a badge at this rate.”</p><p>Natsu rolled his eyes fondly at the mess that was Gray. “Hm, I know she’s supposed to be back soon… Either today or tomorrow. So, cheer up ice princess!”</p><p>Gray quickly lifted his head, “What did you call me?!” </p><p>Squatting down, he whispered into Gray’s ear, “A, I heard you singing the lyrics to Let it Go. B, I do what I want.” </p><p>Natsu did not notice how Gray’s cheeks darkened when he got close. “Whatever…” </p><p>“So, what now?” Wendy tilted her head curiously, looking from Erza to Natsu because apparently, they would have the answer.</p><p>“Well, we could find a hotel to stay for a couple of days, and then wander around?” Erza suggested also looking at Natsu. </p><p>Although the town wasn’t as big as the one they had come from, it was still a big town with equally attractive spots for tourists. </p><p>Hearing no disagreements, Erza nodded satisfied, “Alright, well, we shall split up! The boys will be one group, and the girls the other. We shall meet up in a couple of hours!”</p><p>The group decided on when exactly to meet up and where, before splitting up. </p><p>Once the girls were far enough that the two guys wouldn’t hear them, Lucy turned to Erza, “You did that because you see them as a future couple, didn’t you?” </p><p>Erza continued walking, her expression never changing, “I will not confirm nor deny anything. Because you cannot prove anything.” </p><p>Lucy let out an exasperated sigh and looked towards the youngest who was silently watching with a smile on her face. </p><p>Back with the two, Gray had finally stood up from where he had been laying. “So, where should we go first?” </p><p>“I know there is a movie theater nearby, do you wanna go see what shows are available?” Natsu tilted his head, Gray took the sight in with eager eyes; Natsu’s hair framing his face perfectly, chef’s kiss, his lips were slightly parted. “Um, Gray?” </p><p>“Huh, oh yeah.” Gray shook himself out of his thoughts, and let himself be tugged along by Natsu. </p><p>The theater wasn’t very far, only taking a couple of minutes for the two of them to arrive. The two looked at the possible movie options, before deciding on some phycological horror thriller movie. </p><p>Gar, Sable, and Happy were- Natsu whipped around, wait a damn minute, where were they? </p><p>“What are you looking for?” Gray asked, a little worried about the pinkette who was almost spinning in circles. </p><p>“My pokemon.” Natsu glared at the other who had burst into laughter. “What?!” Natsu huffed desperate for an answer. It wasn’t until he heard a snicker from the ground that he looked down and Gar was standing right behind him with Sable and Happy.  “Oh,” Natsu began to laugh as well, “I’m so stupid, it never occurred to me to look down.” </p><p>Gray patted Natsu on the shoulder, mostly composed, a couple of chuckles still escaped him when he thought back to it. The two ordered the tickets but then did not know what to do. The movie wouldn’t start for another hour. </p><p>“Oh! I saw an arcade on our way here, we can play some games there if you want?” Natsu lit up at Gray’s suggestion. He loved arcades, but he rarely got to go to them. </p><p>The two made their way to the arcade, Natsu eagerly throwing open the door and bolting inside looking at all available games. Stopping by the basketball game, “Hah, bet I could wipe the floor with you.” Natsu challenged with a spark in his eye. </p><p>Gray smiled widely, “You wish!” </p><p>And so, the challenge started, the first round the two tied. The second round went to Gray, because Gar accidentally stepped on Happy’s tail, resulting in Happy to let out a loud yelp. Gray didn’t count that as a win, since Natsu immediately stopped playing and went to check on Happy. </p><p>Then the two decided to play a different game, deciding to let other kids have a turn. The next game they decided to play was a racing game; unfortunately, the game made Natsu feel sick, so he lost hard. </p><p>Next was table hockey, the two had lost count of who had won what. Glancing over at the clock, the two were surprised to see that it was already 5 minutes until the movie started. </p><p>“Shit, time really does fly!” Natsu exclaimed, earning a couple of glares from mothers acting like they never cursed around their children. </p><p>Gray hung back, strolling behind Natsu, enjoying the view. Gray wondered what it would feel like to just smack that perfect ass. </p><p>The movie was very interesting and definitely worth it, Natsu rambled about it for a good ten minutes. Piecing together how each scene fits and analyzing every aspect of the movie. </p><p>“She’s free of her handcuffs and the stuff tying her down. Literally AND figuratively.” </p><p>Gray nodded with a hum, idly strolling slightly behind the pinkette, far enough behind to get a good view. </p><p>Natsu was completely oblivious to the dark-haired teen’s staring, instead, continuing on the ramble. </p><p>After meeting up with the girls, and getting two rooms at the hotel -one for the girls to share, and one for the boys- Natsu was feeling a little tired. </p><p>Grabbing some comfortable clothing, he started heading to the bathroom. “I’m going to shower, is that okay?” Gray looked up from his phone, nodding with a smile. </p><p>“Sure, I wasn’t gonna shower until later. I don’t have the energy to right now.” </p><p>After drying off from his quick shower, he reached for his underwear only to realize, he didn’t bring any. He remembered his shorts, and the hoodie he stole from his older brother right before leaving. But, didn’t remember underwear. </p><p>Natsu wrapped his towel around him; it wasn’t very big as it had to fit in his bag, because he did not trust hotel towels, and took a deep breath before walking out and quickly grabbing a pair of underwear. </p><p>After finally getting dressed, he grabbed his clothes and returned. Plopping onto the hotel bed with a relieved sigh, it had never felt so good to not be on his feet. </p><p>Gray got up and stretched, cracking his back and knuckles before going to take his shower. Of course, glancing at Natsu’s ass on his way to the bathroom. Thanking whatever God was out there that booty shorts existed. </p><p>When Gray came back, Natsu was passed out, with Sable, Happy, and Gar curled up to him. Natsu was laying on his side, with Happy laying next to his head, Gar being squeezed like a big stuffed animal, and Sable burrowing into the pinkette’s back. </p><p>Natsu opened his eyes to the feeling of something laying on him, groggily rubbing at his eyes he looked at Sable. “Really?” Sable inched his way up a little more and laid his head back down. </p><p>Natsu heard a groan to the left of him, looking over he saw Gray shifting. Natsu really hoped he hadn’t woken him. </p><p>Natsu froze when Gray sat up, but relaxed when he just turned, and flopped back down, instantly going back to sleep. </p><p>Shaking his head fondly, finding it oddly cute.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Nevermind, imagine having to sleep next to that. Just peaceful sleep, and then Gray becomes a breaching whale. </p><p>Natsu covered his mouth to stifle the chuckles that were escaping his mouth. It took a couple of minutes to calm down, falling asleep moments after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you guys think? As always,  if y'all wanna check out my Tumblr <a href="https://salem-v.tumblr.com"> Click Here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>